The shadows imbrace
by FL Darkmoor
Summary: Titans face tragedy as one of their members is killed but is soon replaced with a insane bloodthristy antihero named Legion
1. Awkening

Awakening of Legion

Age of the Titans

Raven19

Beast boy 18

Robin19

Cyborg18

Starfire19

One rainy evening the titans were in the tower for a little R&R. Bb challenged Cyborg to a Halo2 match. Just then Raven who was in her room walk in the two friends looked up instantly to see Raven walk into the kitchen to get a drink. When suddenly the alarm went off the titans assembled and headed out. They reach the area where the call had come from

''What is goin on? There's nobody here.'' Said Beast boy

''Yo! I've got somethin ''replied Cyborg "Wait what the hell?''

Just then a shadow-enshrouded figure appeared in front of them, it was Slade.

''Hello titans it has been a long time has is not?''

''Slade how the fuck are you still here!'' Robin yelled

''Well…To tell you the truth I'm not sure I know.''

''Like hell you don't! Titans go!''

Robin was the first to charge first followed then by Starfire who shot two blasts both of which Slade dodged. Slade tripped Robin while grabbing him by his neck threw him at Cyborg who was charging up and blast causing both falling to the ground. Cyborg tried a new approach.

''Yo BB. Rhino. Now.'' Shouted Cyborg

As he did Slade grabbed the rhino's horn and through him into Star fire thus returning him to normal.

Slade ran and caught bb, and then broke his arm over his own leg Beast boy let out a scream with such pain raven tried crushing Slade with the concrete floor. Seeing this attempt Slade through Beast boy to the ground running at Raven only to get kick back by robin.

''Star! Fire at Slade" on hearing this the Tamerianian unleashed a hailstorm of energy bolts.

After this Slade dashed to fast for the average superheroes eye to track till he stopped behind Raven gently whispered in her ear

''He will come no matter what you or your friends try to do Legion, will come,'' after saying this Slade's body collapsed and seemed to melt into a pile of sand that blew away like dust on the winds.

''What in the world was that all about?'' asked Robin after recovering

''I have no idea'' said Raven

The titans went back to the tower Raven went straight to her room and went to her books to find out just who this "Legion" was. _Who is Legion the name sounds familiar _Raven though. Robin peeked into Raven's room ''Beast boy's in the med wing and wants to see you.''

"Tell him I'll be right there.''

''Raven…''

Raven looked up from her book"…what did Slade say to you?

''Nothing to important''

''Okay"

Raven left her room and ghost to the med wing.

Raven walked into the room ''Hey there sleeping beauty'

Beast boy smiled "hey."

Raven sat down and sighed looking at the floor and nothing in particular.

''What's the matter Raven you look kinda…. ''

"Hmm? Oh...don't worry about it, it's nothing…does your arm hurt?"

"There you go again keeping everything inside, you never say how you feel"

"This isn't the same …it's…I know you can never…Beast boy it would only make you...

The alarm rang Raven left and joined the remaining titans

"What happened Robin?'' Raven asked as she entered the room

''It's Slade! What the hell, he's in the tower? But how…? Oh god he's headed for the med wing! "…Beast boy!" Exclaimed Raven ghosting through the floor trying to reach the med wing before Slade did.

"Oh god please be in time.'' Prayed Raven as she screeched to a halt in front of Beast boy's open door

" Raven you're late...and your little lover is dead as well. Beast boy…is no more.'' Tossing the limp body disdainfully at Raven's feet.

On hearing this Raven felt her knees give way, she let out a scream so cold blooded and terrifying that in shattered the glass windows in the room.

''Slade you bastard! I kill you''

While saying this she started floating, the crystal on her forehead started glowing, the room turned pure black.

"No dear Raven I will.' said a loving voice that seemed to come from thin air

''Who…who are you'' Raven stammered

* * *

''Don't you recognize me? I am the one you loved and once looked upon as a brother…when you were just a child…I" the soothing yet unnerving voice paused "am Legion'' with that a shadow erupted from the jewel on her forehead and slithered at an impossible speed behind Slade only to materialize into a figure that stabbed him through his back piercing Slade's heart then up out through his collar bone.

''Behold…His power Raven...only you can command…it.'' With these final words Slade fell to the floor in a bloody pile of gore spattering the body of Legion and Raven with blood. Legion bent down next to Raven caressing her cheek licking the blood from her lips and again in the same cold yet oddly caring tone he murmured

"I am yours, and your will…is my bidding.''

Then he kissed her and the room went from the black oblivion to the familiar med wing. The other titans had arrived and were starring at the scene before them.

''Raven what the fuckin hell is going on and who is that!''

''This' she started to say than Legion interrupted her

''I am Legion the king chaos and I am the one who killed the man in the black and orange mask over there.''

'' That is Slade. You killed Slade!''

Yes it was like killing a fly. He was not worth the effort Legion said with a sinister laugh.

''Friend Raven what happen to friend beast boy with whom you are so in love with?''

"He's dead Starfire, gone never coming.'' and this seem to push her over the edge raven teleported out of the room before the others saw her crying

''I will speak with her''

"No, Legion was it?''

''Indeed short one it is''

''The name's Robin dark boy.''

''you have sharp tongue for shrimp.'' Legion snap back at Robin

''Since you two are to busy arguing I'll go'' Cyborg almost yelled over Legion and Robin

''No we ALL go said Robin

''If you insist on trying to impress Raven with your pathetic attempts.'' replied Legion

As they all walk down the hall of the tower and stop at Raven's door there was an silence between all of them.

Robin spoke ''Raven can we come in?''

The was a pause the they heard her walk over to the door and it opened

''alright you can come in'' she said wiping the tears from her face.

''Legion tell me were did you com from' Raven said as soon as everyone found some where to sit

''as you wish master I was born In a little..'

''I don't think she wants your life story'' said Cyborg

Legion looking over to Raven she nodded to signal that he was right

''Well then here is how I was sealed inside you Raven your people saw that I had gain to much power and sealed me in the new born baby in your bloodline and this continue till you released me''

''What a wonderful story friend Legion'' said Starfire

''Wait star you can't really be serious about him being you friend that means he will have to stay.' Wailed Robin

''only if that is Raven's wish'' all the titans turning to Raven

''I guess I keep him.''

''Yea!'' Screamed Starfire ''that means you're a titan''


	2. Legion

''A titan I like the sound of that''

''Hold on I don't remember seeing beast boy's body'' Interrupted Robin

''He's right that means Slade is still out and he took bb's body''

''No I had It'' Legion raised his right hand and a black orb of dark energy

Legions flipped his hand over and touch the ground. A portal opened and beast boy body rose out of it

''I was protecting it from any more harm''

The alarm went off breaking the silence

''This will have to wait'' said Robin as he ran out the door the other soon caught up and they were off to the scene. just as they arrived Jinx and Kid flash showed up together

''Yo Jinx, Kid Flash we got this you two can go home and have a romantic dinner.'' teased Cyborg

''Who are those two'' Legion asked Raven

''Their some friends''

''I see'' just the a security guard approached

''Well Legion look like it is time to show us what powers you have''

Legion looking over to Raven and smiling

''Finally time to prove my self to my master''

Walking up to the building Legion shouted

"Give up If you want to live''

The robbers replied with a hail of gun fire

''You all are going to have to do better than that if you wish to live here alive''

Legion had teleported inside the bank and ripped the robber who was guarding the door arms off and looking at the blood on his hands

''Yes this Is the joy I have not felt in a long time''

"what the hell are you some kind of freak''

''Are you frightened human'' Legion said as he charged and blasting a hole in the second robber with dark energy.

''all is done my objective is achieved'' walking out off the bank and Walking up to Raven kiss her lips

"I have done what you asked they are all died master.''

"Legion you were supposed to bring them out not kill them''

"I don't understand why are you so angry I only did what your leader asked and I showed my power.''

"Raven how in the world did you get such a cutey on your team? What's his name?'' Jinx said enviously

"Hey Jinx I'm your boy friend here "said Kid Flash

"His name is Legion and I some how summoned him" Replied Raven to Jinx


End file.
